


The Spellbook of Pokemopolis

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Brain Break, Growers, Harems, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Solo Oral Sex, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Ash was young and lost, he finds a strange spellbook. Thanks to his ability in aura he is able to translate the book and even use the spells inside. The book helps awaken Ash to many desires, including his love for both people and pokemon. Hyper Growth Brain Break Pokemon/Ash/Trainer





	1. Chapter 1

The Spell Book of Pokemopolis

When Ash was young and lost, he finds a strange spellbook. Thanks to his ability in aura he can translate the book and even use the spells inside. The book helps awaken Ash to many desires, including his love for both people and pokemon. Hyper Growth Brain Break Pokemon/Ash/Trainer

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum didn’t have the greatest school life. Most students ignored him, he wasn’t as popular as Gary Oak. He was the grandson of Samuel Oak, a famous Pokemon Professor, Gary lived a higher life. Everyone loved Gary, he was smart, talented, had money. Compared to Ash he was better, so they favored him over Ash.

If Ash had any friends it was the Pokemon. He had a strange way of connecting with Pokemon, more than people. This spurred on some jealousy from other students. Things only got harder for Ash, often getting bullied at school, and if he tried to fight back, they’d complain to their parents which meant Delia got a call. So he eventually just stopped fighting back and even if he got roughed up he smiled through it.

Ash would often spend his time with the Pokemon, more and more. Then one day, a bad storm had Ash trapped in the woods. The rain fell hard and the lightning raged, thunder booming like giant footsteps in the sky. Ash was scared, but the nearby Pokemon came and protected him. It was a long night, and none of the teachers noticed Ash was even missing, and most of the students didn’t care. Delia was furious when Ash didn’t come home, so many parents had always claimed her son was the problem, but now how could they explain themselves when one of their classmates went missing and no one noticed, no one said a word…

In an instant her eyes were opened, but a little too late as her son was lost in a nightmarish storm. ‘Please Ash...I’m sorry...just come back to me...’ all she could do was pray. Be it for the storm to calm or for her son to come back safely.

Ash and the pokemon were doing their best to find shelter and keep warm. Ash had Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, and Butterfree, hugging him trying to keep warm. The storm came so fast there was no way to get back. Even the flying type Pokemon had taken shelter.

With the wind howling, and the rain beating the ground all Ash could do was cling to the Pokemon and wait. “Thanks you guys for sticking with me!” The pokemon responded in kind, saying it wasn’t a problem. To Ash it meant a lot, just as they protected him, he wanted to protect them too.

Unaware of the young human, his desire to protect helped tap into his latent powers. The power of aura! A blue energy radiated off Ash, forming a small barrier. It was warm and shielded the group even as the storm reached its nastiest peek.

No matter how bad the storm eventually it will come to an end, but one thing is always true, is what comes after a storm. The most terrifying of storms often are followed by a dazzling rainbow. Ash and the Pokemon came out of their shelter gazing up at the clearing skies. “Oh wow!” Ash gasped looking around. So much had changed, many of the trees hung tough, but a few had fallen, or were blasted apart by lightning.

The surrounding area was a complete and total mess. The Pokemon stretched, it would be some work, but nature always found a way of balancing out. Nasty storms like that were rare, but so long as they survived they could rebuild.

Ash gasped as he saw a strange pokemon flying through the sky. It was giving off a golden glow, a rainbow forming in its path. “Who’s that Pokemon?” The pokemon cheered for it as it passed. What amazed Ash the most was its dazzling golden aura.

It flapped its wings and a feather floated down. The item radiated in seven colors, Ash chased after it. The feather landed on a pile of dirt. The boy raced over to it and picked it up. “Wow, it’s so beautiful,” After Ash picked it up, he noticed a strange book, peeking out through the dirt. “What’s this?” Judging from the nearby exposed roots, this book had been buried underground, but the storm had worn away quite a bit of soil. Ash pocketed the feather and began to dig out the strange book. It looked old but appeared to not be worn from the elements around it.

He had heard stories of finding treasure at the end of rainbows but never thought he’d actually find a treasure underneath a rainbow feather. The book was strange looking, with weird symbols on the cover, and even stranger symbols inside. Ash couldn’t read it but felt he should hang onto both the book and the feather. He tucked the book into his shorts and shirt.

The boy got back to Pallet Town thanks to the help of the Pokemon. “Ash!” Delia rushed over to him. “Oh Ash, I’m so glad you are safe!”

“I’m sorry to worry you mom, I got lost, and then the storm came...” he hugged her back.

“It’s okay sweetheart!” she hugged him so tight he let out a little gasp.

“Mom, can’t breathe...” his hand wiggled.

Delia let him go but gave him some much-needed kisses. She was done getting pushed around, she wanted explanations, and she wasn’t taking any crap from the other moms or the teachers. Professor Oak also gave the teachers the riot act, as well as his grandson. He was impressed that Ash survived through that storm.

“The Pokemon helped me!” he said with a smile.

“They did, huh?” he ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Hey Professor, after the storm, I saw a big glowing pokemon flying through the sky. Following it was a rainbow, can you believe it?” Oak’s eyes widened before he laughed.

“Well, there are many mysterious pokemon out there, some even legendary. Perhaps you saw one of them.” Ash had proof, but he decided to keep it a secret.

School did get better for him, but his focus was split. He was trying to solve the mystery of the strange book he found. Two years and he didn’t have a single clue, and then they learned about Pokemopolis in History class. He saw the strange symbols on a tablet. “What do they mean?” he asked.

His teacher just chuckled. “Sorry Ash, but such writings are lost, you’d need someone who’s studied ancient civilizations for many years.” He carried on the lesson, talking about how legends say that people in the past harness the power of aura to battle against ancient powers of destruction.

“I see...” he slumped. He couldn’t bring himself to hand the book over. He wanted to figure it out himself, and he thought that the rainbow feather and the book had a connection. On one of the slides, there was a mural of an ancient Pokemon and Ash’s eyes widened. ‘It’s him!’ On the mural was a legendary pokemon, but Ash would swear he’d seen it that day. He couldn’t forget it…

Even two years later, he had held onto the feather, it didn’t seem to age, it’s glow warm and comforting. Recently Ash started keeping the feather in the book. Hiding two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Ash combed through the book day after day, using the feather like a bookmarkbook mark. It might seem weird, but he was compelled to do it. Ash wasn’t aware of it, but he had a power deep down inside him. The power of aura!

While there was a Pokemon well known for using aura, it wasn’t impossible for humans to use. In some places it could be honed and trained for daily use, giving sight to the blind for example. Ash had this affinity, and his aura had shielded them from the storm. The power of aura was shaped by the user, and Ash really wanted to read the book and discover its secrets.

The book was in fact an ancient spellbook, one that was a conduit for its user. This particular spellbook was one used by aura users. Ash attempting to read the book every day, had his aura getting drawn out of him bit by bit. Another year passed and Ash did all he could to try and translate the book.

He felt he reached a dead end. “Oh man, maybe I should just hand the book over to Professor Oak?” he sighed, bringing a hand over his face. “Come on give me a sign? Was it just a fluke I found this book? It feels oddly important.” he flipped the pages, he’s memorized the symbols, read the book back and forth, even if he didn’t know what it meant. It was like he was looking for some kind of clue.

Ash stared at the feather. “Please I want to know...” He closed his eyes and brought the feather to his forehead. Ash’s aura answered the call, it's been getting stimulated by contact with the book. When his eyes opened they were glowing. “What the heck?” he blinked.

When he gazed at the book, the symbols seemed to come to life. “No way!” he touched the book and his aura poured into it. The book appeared to come to life, Ash’s aura revitalizing the pages and cover. The symbols flew off the page spiraling in the air, and before Ash’s eyes became words. The words returned to the pages as they fluttered on their own.

Finally, the front page is what he could see, the word Grimoire written at the top. The rainbow feather in Ash’s hand moved on its own, moving his hand. “Whoa!” he gasped. He began to write, using the feather like a quill. “Grimoire of Ash Ketchum?!” he blushed. He turned the pages and it was all translated, he could read it all! “This is a spellbook!” he felt his excitement rising.

To be continued


	2. Magical Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for those that get the references this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Magical Experimentation

Ash was so excited, he could read the book. The book or the feather or some combo of the two had answered his wish. The book changing ownership, becoming his. He promised he’d take good care of the book and do his best to learn all the secrets it had in store.

His new ability Magic Sight allowed him to use his aura to enhance his eyesight, the first trait of this new ability was the ability to read the ancient text. According to the book, he could train his eyes to unlock different abilities and skills. Ash wanted to learn and grow stronger and thinking learning these skills bit by bit would strengthen his aura and allow him to do more. “Aura exists in all things, it is one’s life force, though the name has changed the source always remains the same.” The spellbook had more than just spells to learn, it held notes and knowledge that stroked the young boy’s mind. “Each pokemon type has their own unique aura, a fire type’s aura is different than a water type’s aura, humans have a universal aura that identifies them as human, but by looking deeper you can see different patterns and colors that are unique about the individual. While humans can harness aura and use it there is only one known Pokemon line to be able to do the same Riolu and Lucario. Though it is theorized that it is through Aura pokemon can learn new skills. So people and pokemon are linked through aura.”

The people of Pokemopolis had taken this theory and developed ways to harness aura to perform what some might call magic, harnessing the three known cores of magic the ability to create, to change, and to destroy. The Rainbow Feather had given him the keys to change his life for the better, he had put the work in and had been rewarded, he just needed to do it again.

-x-

He started with the Chapter of Eyes, focusing on the first set of spells as they seemed the most important. As he used the spells over and over it got easier and the book seemed to let him know when he could move onto the next one like the two were linked.

“Scan!” Ash’s eyes glowed blue, through this technique he was able to read auras, he could also detect and track auras. He could see a Pokemon’s ability, their moves, and overall power level. The brighter the aura the happier the being, the darker the aura the angrier the being.

“Scope!” His eyes glowed green, his sight was enhanced, seeing farther than normal, seeing in the dark, he could also concentrate and magnify his gaze seeing small items close up and blown up.

“Astral!” His eyes glowed red, this skill lets him see through illusions and the invisible, so he was actually able to meet some ghost pokemon. He could see into a person’s soul by looking them in the eye.

“Ray!” His eyes glowed orange, this allowed him to see through physical objects, clothes, walls, etc. This little ability would come in handy later.

He had mastered four of the seven eye techniques described in the book. There was the Eye of Hypnosis, but that ability was a bit too much to master at his current level, it would turn his eyes into a yellow color, there was also the Eye of the Future, a power that would allow him to see into the future, but Ash didn’t care for spoilers, if he knew what was gonna happen it’d ruin the fun. One he did want to learn sooner or later was the Amore technique, it allowed the user to see something called the love meter, it allowed one to see how much love or affection someone had, it also had a side effect of boosting one’s affection towards the user if they looked one in the eye if the person had no affection for the user it did nothing.

The book seemed to respect Ash’s wishes guiding him to other spells he could learn.

Mastering the eye techniques he did had worked his aura muscles, so he believed he was ready to try some of the other spells from the book. He had made attempts in the past but the spells simply failed and left Ash drained and unable to move for a bit. The book might have been trying to help him, taking his wishes into account as if the book was learning from him as well as he from the book. Now he was feeling more confident, and he didn’t waste much time, he looked for spells that would help him on his upcoming Pokemon journey. “Any suggestions?” he asked and the book began to turn its pages.

According to the book, Pokemon had very unique bodies, they break down all food and convert it into energy. This gave them many benefits, one being that their ass holes existed only for mating purposes. “Aura Body!” he cast, his aura was directed internally and Ash’s body glowed.

His aura worked through his cells allowing him to evolve and become superhuman. Now he only needed four hours of sleep a day, and he could convert food into energy which he can use to fuel his magic. He had a bad habit of sleeping in and missing out on things, like how he missed out on an event with Professor Oak was leading. (Not meeting Go or Chloe in the process.)

Now with his new Aura Body, he hoped that wouldn’t be a problem in the future. His next spell was Aura Bonds, a spell that allowed the user to place invisible restraints of aura on themselves or others when worn it slowed the person or pokemon down but it greatly boosted their growth. He thought it was interesting as he saw an ad on tv for a similar item called a Macho Brace. ‘Could the recipe or idea traveled across the ages and it was made through science?’

He couldn’t be sure but he used Aura Bonds on himself, to train his body and strengthen his vessel. Ash wanted to explore the vast pokemon world, so he needed to be as tough as a pokemon to explore it. His classmates had no idea the restraints on him, they just thought the loser Ash Ketchum sucked at gym, not realizing the Aura Bonds were stimulating his muscles making him deceptively strong. His growing body was stimulated allowing him to build lean and mean muscle. He had a swimmer’s body but with the strength of a Machoke, maybe even a Machamp.

Aura Shield and Aura Barrier, he thought they’d be good for protecting his pokemon and himself in dangerous situations. Aura Walk allowed Ash to make the intangible tangible through his aura, this meant he could walk on air or water by infusing his aura into air or water particles and make them solid. It took a lot of focus, use too weak aura his footholds break use too much aura and he’ll get launched like a rocket. but over the years he got it down. Aura Flight wasn’t so easy, and it wasn’t a spell he had mastered even upon graduating from Pokemon school. Aura Warp was an in case of emergency type of spell as it could only warp him to places he could see or he was familiarized with, and it wasn’t something he could do without consequences. Warping drained all of his strength and that was just himself if he had to warp

As Ash went through puberty he took interest in some of the racier spells in the book, seeing uses in them that may or may not have been the intended purpose. Not to say there wasn’t a chapter or two about lewder spells. No matter the era perverts gonna work their magic, even Ash had to respect that.

-x-

Ash had a rival in Pokemon school, Gary Oak, the two had practically grown up together. Gary loved to brag about him being Oak’s grandson, and flaunted his Pokemon knowledge. He could be a jerk, pushing Ash’s buttons now and then but Ash couldn’t help having a little crush on Gary.

Gary was arrogant, and his good looks and developing body didn’t stunt his ego over the years. He took care of himself, making it so he could maintain perfection, as he put it, but he didn’t exert himself as Ash did. Even Ash had to admit Gary was handsome and had a nice body if he wasn’t such a jerk at times Ash would have fallen for him harder.

He wasn’t like some of the girls or guys at school who saw him just as a pretty face or for his status, Ash evaluated him on Gary’s own merits. He did care for pokemon and was a good battler when he used test pokemon. For his good points, and despite his flaws, Ash carried a small torch for the young Oak. He just had a way of coming off as a know it all and turned what he knew to make someone else feel small or stupid, which did stomp on the flames of love a bit.

Like in the locker rooms, Gary had the biggest cock around at a solid 6 inches with a pretty nice girth, Ash had the second biggest at 5 inches. Despite the seemingly small difference in size between them Gary loved to flaunt his nudity and try to make Ash feel like less of a man. This didn’t work as Ash knew something Gary didn’t, he was a grower. Though they were close in size when soft, Gary was a shower, what you see is what you get, he might have gotten a touch thicker when hard expanding his mighty oak as it were, but Ash was bigger than him when hard. His cock dipped down before rising up reaching double its original length.

Gary’s prodding reminded Ash of a passage in the spellbook, it seems there was a whole chapter around penises. He had ignored it before but now...maybe it was worth studying. Once he got home he got the book out and it began to flip through the pages till it landed on the chapter he was looking for. “You’ve read my mind, thank you!” Indeed quite the assortment of spells involving one’s cock, they ranged from temporary to permanent, there was even a spell to mimic the cock of a pocket monster. Aura Enhancement, a spell of enchantment one that tapped into the latent potential of an individual.

Ash’s body was still growing so he decided to give it a try. “Aura Enhancement!” His cock pulsed in his hand. “Whoa!” before his eyes Ash’s soft cock began to extend, lengthening in his hand and reaching his length of 10 inches. “Cool, I must be a shower now, I can’t wait to show Gary, bet he’ll eat his words.” he pumped his length and felt his loins stir.

To his surprise...no...he wasn’t a shower, he was still a grower. As his arousal flared Ash’s cock began to swell dipping down and doubling in size, reaching new lengths at 20 inches! “Oh wow, oh wow!” he gripped his cock with both hands and began to work his long shaft.

He imagined the look on Gary’s face if he could see him now, ohh it was good! He played with his cock, working it faster and faster until his orgasm tipped and his cock erupted like a volcano and shower Ash in semen. It seemed the spell put some oomf oomf in his balls as well. Not only did he get a boost in size, but stamina as well as he was still hard even after the intense orgasm.

Ash would take care of this by conjuring up a sex toy and sucking himself off. Thrusting the toy in and out of his ass while sucking and working his length, he was so big he didn’t have to be super flexible even though he was. He was able to suck down five inches of his twenty-inch monster. “Mmm!” His orgasm surged and he drank his cum, it was a weird taste to him but it’d have a strong taste his partners would enjoy. “Man this is quite the cock, but maybe I’m a little too big, can any guy really take this monster?” he wondered out loud.

The spellbook answered his question by flipping its pages and landing on another of the lewd chapters. “Ohh, Oh I see, very interesting.”

-x-

Ash had no problem walking the locker room naked, not really flaunting he just didn’t have a sense of shame in his body, and didn’t see why others were either. He was certainly turning a few heads after his “little” Enhancement.

Gary came walking in, as usual, dick swaying to a fro. “Well if it isn’t little Ashy...” Ash turned and Gary’s jaw dropped. “Not so little...”

“I had a growth spurt,” Ash explained. He didn’t get hard, Gary was stunned on his soft and original hard size alone. Gary was silent, and he couldn’t stop staring. Ash was waiting for an apology, some praise, but Gary just had to be Gary. He laughed…

“Haha, what a loser, your dick is too big now, hahaha, enjoy that useless decoration between your legs Ashy.” Funny how things can turn, with a few words from Gary those that were once in awe of Ash’s large manhood now laughed at him for it.

Ash carried on with his life, not letting their laughter bother him, he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. His cock wasn’t a useless decoration it was an impressive piece, a monster of a cock that would be respected one day. His new size didn’t bother him, his underwear was a bit snug in the crotch now, but oh well.

Despite Gary’s words, seeing Ash’s impressive rod did have an effect on him. Gary was flaunting in the locker rooms as much, in fact, he would often be the first to turn in. Ash got curious so he decided to see what he was up to, thankfully he had just the right spell for the job. “Ray!” his eyes turned orange and he peered through the walls of the locker room and he spotted Gary doing something he couldn’t believe.

Gary...Gary mother fucking Oak...was masturbating. Not super strange, all boys their age did it, some guys and gals had already lost their virginity, they had matured and had more mature interests. No, what was surprising was how Gary was masturbating, he had a pair of underwear pressed to his face, his nose buried in that crotch and he was sniffing, inhaling the manly musk that was deep in those fibers.

‘Those are my underwear!’ Ash thought. ‘Does Gary have a crush on me?’

To be continued...Aura Break

Gary Oak has a thing for Ash, quite the news on the eve of their graduation from Pokemon School. Ash decides to use some new spells and show Gary his cock isn’t a useless decoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
